


Sleeping

by dixiethumbelina



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Anxious Jensen, Based off Meekobits' 'Sleeping', Fluff, Hyperactive Jensen, M/M, Sweet Cougar, so much fluffiness - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixiethumbelina/pseuds/dixiethumbelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 5 years, Jensen's team are used to him sleeping anywhere conceivably possible, as long as his team's got his back. Anything from a speeding car, to a plane or boat or a broken down chair, it doesn't matter. But it only works perfectly with one particular person, and thankfully that person doesn't seem to mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This one's based off the amazing Meekobits' artwork 'Sleeping', because I fell in love and couldn't get the idea out of my head. Now, her artwork is INCREDIBLE and my writing is probably not at all what she had in mind when she drew it, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway. I do apologise for any mistakes, but if there's any glaring errors, let me know and I'll fix them :)
> 
> Here's the link to the incredible work itself - please check it out, and all of the artist's other awesome stuff. http://meekobits.tumblr.com/image/99437164989
> 
> Come find me on tumblr anytime! dixiethumbelina.tumblr.com

____________________________

 

Jensen’s pretty sure the team’s gotten used to him sleeping in the weirdest places and positions imaginable. After five years, he’s comfortable enough to fall asleep on anything resembling a mostly horizontal surface with them watching his back, and if he gets the chance, he’s happy to use them for a pillow as well. Yeah, they tend to get irritated when he sprawls over the _entire_ backseat of whatever weird-ass vehicle Pooch had found and leaves no space for anyone else, and there’s some interesting photos of him out there. The most well-known seems to be the one of him slumped over in one of many, many noisy planes in the middle of turbulence that made Clay puke, but Jensen’s personal favourite is the one Cougar took of him in a half-broken lawn chair with his ass touching the ground. The rather interesting sunburn was something he could have done without though – it appears boxers and pirate hats make for some very weird patterns when you’re as white as he is. At the end of the day, all the teasing he gets is worth it, because who the hell’s gonna complain if they’ve got something to sleep on and maybe someone to cuddle as well?

Jensen will admit he’s probably a little fussy on the snuggle-buddies deal though. Sex is one thing, he doesn’t care about strangers there, but to sleep next to someone he doesn’t trust? No, that ‘privilege’ only falls to those he knows and trusts implicitly. So, the whole team minus Roque, because the only time he’d tried it on his 2IC the man had stabbed him in the leg, with, admittedly, his smallest knife, but still. No more snoozing on Roque. 

But just because he trusts the others not to kill him while he sleeps, doesn’t mean that Jensen actually gets a lot of rest if he snoozes on most of his team. Clay will only tolerate him for a few minutes before simultaneously shouting in his ear and not-so-very-gently shoving his ass off whatever he’s sleeping on, and Jensen can cope with that. Pooch isn’t too bad, until the point where the tech starts drooling or mumbling about weird shit in his sleep, and then Jensen tends to get woken up to a slap over the back of his head and his friend grumbling loudly. 

Cougar, on the other hand. Well, Cougar not only tolerates his sleep-rambles, drooling and twitching, but he seems to _enjoy_ it. Jensen’s woken up more than once to find Cougar curled up with him and smiling in his sleep, the closest thing to content and happy that anyone gets to see.

A few times, Jensen’s managed to fake sleep long enough to avoid alerting, and therefore waking Cougar, long enough to notice the rest of the team giving them a wide berth and in fact hushing any people not used to their weird brand of snoozes. He figures nobody wants to risk waking Cougs and winding up with an even crankier kitty than usual. Actually, whenever it comes to Cougar and Jensen, they tend to just leave them well alone, rather fairly figuring that the sniper normally has the best chance to keep him under control. 

Jensen’s pretty sure that’s the one of the reasons nobody has figured out that he and Cougar have now surpassed ‘best friends’ and gone into a category that better suits ‘boyfriends’, or at least ‘exclusive fuck buddies’. Although none of those particular words have been spoken, and he doesn’t think they’re ever going to be because they’re manly men, damn it, and manly men don’t have small anxiety attacks over whether or not their soldier boyfriend is in fact that. Actually, Jensen’s pretty sure he’s the only one getting anxious over it, Cougar is far too self-assured to be worried over shit like whether or not they’re exclusive.

No, Cougar tends to worry over other shit, like whether or not Jensen’s eating and sleeping around 3 day coding jags. Or if Roque’s going to stab, well, anyone, or if Pooch is coping without Jolene. Or, more importantly, if Clay’s new girl of month would be the next one to set their house on fire – and yes, that’s happened before and only been Jensen’s fault _once_ , thank you very much. Or hell, Cougar can stress himself sick about his own awful nightmares and how they leave him scared to sleep, as well as the fear Jensen _knows_ he has about their team figuring shit out about them, because, thanks DADT. As if they didn’t have enough shit on their plate. 

Tonight is one where there seems to be more shit than usual, and Jensen doesn’t expect to have cuddly Cougar any time soon. The whole team are on edge after days of waiting for orders from higher up, and then being told to go. That order was shortly followed by being told to come back and wait again. Cougar’s the only one of them who’s normally damn near unflappable, and even _he’s_ more like his namesake than usual, a tethered wild cat just waiting to pounce, snarling and pacing and just downright _twitchy_. He’s also the only one who is fully dressed in the ridiculous heat, including boots, scarf, hat and pretty much every available weapon at 8pm. Jensen’s pretty sure if he touches him, the sniper will end up halfway up the wall and there’ll be bullet holes riddling everything. So he’s gonna avoid that. Things are stressful enough without more bullet holes in their shitty safehouse, or for that matter, Jensen. 

As it is, from the looks he’s gotten from everyone else in the last few hours, he might be getting shot anyway if he doesn’t shut up. No one really seems to realise it, but Jensen _knows_ when he’s gone too far. He knows when his motormouth has said too much, when his inability to sit still has driven everyone in the vicinity crazy. He doesn’t enjoy the animosity in the room climbing, but there’s nothing he can do about it (Or at least not that’s feasible. He doesn’t think Cougar will be keen on sexy times tonight.) 

So that’s why he decided to escape to the worn out sofa in the back room when Roque threw a broken bottle far too close to his head. Now he’s hot, more than a little stressed, and lonely without even internet connection to amuse him, while the team’s on the deck in what passes for a cool breeze. He’d bitch that there’s not even a desk fan in this place, but it _is_ the Army. He’s somewhat surprised that the house has a roof and stuff that resembles furniture. At least the springs on ‘his’ sofa are covered, even if he had to cover it in a blanket from his bedroll to stop himself sticking to the torn leather in boxers and a tee shirt. The team (other than Cougar, who has excellent taste) seems to get angrier when Jensen’s in any state of unnecessary undress, but fuck ‘em. If they’re gonna jump on him about being more bouncy than normal, they can cope with perving at his sexy, sexy legs. 

Even with the still-too-hot sofa, he manages to get comfortable enough to sprawl across it, laptop on his thighs and an episode of Buffy on to distract his over-stressed, jittery brain. If he hasn’t got Cougar to admire in person, he might as well enjoy the wonders of Spike’s ass.

 

\---------------------------------

Two hours later, Jensen’s fucking exhausted but still can’t actually achieve sleep. He hasn’t heard a peep from the team in a good fifteen minutes, and he figures that everyone’s passed out in the relative cool of the deck, leaving him to sleep alone. Well, except for Cougs, because the sniper doesn’t really sleep anywhere. So he’s probably just enjoying the peace and quiet, and the fucking horrific amount of bugs. Jensen can cope with that, because if it’s just Cougar and him in the house then it might be a little cooler – or maybe that’s just wishful thinking. 

The laptop’s settled on the ground now after his bare legs stuck to the casing, the light dimmed just down enough that he’ll have retinas left in the morning, and Jensen figures he’s set. The lack of anything to eat sucks, but he’s not sure where Cougar and Roque have hidden their supplies of all things sweet and savoury, and currently Jensen thinks it’d be slightly too suicidal to attempt finding them. On the plus side, if he stays in the room snack-less and awake, Cougar’s likely to get through his bad mood eventually and bring them in himself. If he steals them, he’ll be without all things sweet and candy shaped for the length of this bitch of a mission, and Jensen would like to avoid that.

So he clicks to the next episode and spreads out again, a tiny part of him grateful for the lack of another person to share the too-small, overheated space with. He does miss Cougar’s quiet presence though. The sniper’s the only one other than little Beth to seemingly tolerate his flights of fancy, if not always enjoying them. Most of the time, he’s happy to go along with whatever mad idea Jensen’s got in his head, and that makes for a hell of a friendship. He can’t help the dirty grin spreading across his face when he thinks about just how incredible that fact is now that there’s sex involved, because Cougar’s even more willing to do _anything_ he suggests, at least once. That has led to some very interesting nights, and also some broken furniture. Jensen’s bed in the team’s shared house has never been the same since their 6 hour marathon. If he and Cougar ever have that terrifying discussion of what they are and it consequently ends well, then he thinks they need to invest in some heavy duty furnishings.

But that’s a line of thought for another day, when there isn’t quite so much going on - or not going on, and goddamn, Jensen doesn’t think he’s ever been so bored and ready to get shot at. Preferably by someone other than Cougar though. So instead of going over the rather detailed plan he has in his mind for _that_ particular conversation, he drifts quietly, tired but too wired to sleep. For that, he’ll need Cougar, or something rather illegal.

He doesn’t know how long he lies there, ears dulled to Buffy and mind somewhat quiet (for him, anyway) before there’s the soft, intentional scuff of boots on battered floorboards. When he lifts his head, Cougar’s standing in the doorway, a soft smile on his lips and dark eyes twinkling under ever-present hat. 

“Hey.” Jensen starts to shift out of the way so Cougar can have some space on the sofa, but before he can sit up the sniper’s on him. He drops down onto Jensen’s lap, legs on the floor and hand resting on the tech’s chest. His other hand shifts to the pocket of his shirt, and pulls out something before passing it across to Jensen. 

Ooh, he knows that wrapper anywhere. “You brought me a Snickers bar! Aww, Cougs, I knew I was your favourite.” Well, he doesn’t _know_ that for sure, but there's hints. Like Cougar sharing his very precious hoard of candy bars for one. Or the fact that when possible, there’s coffee waiting for him at whatever hour Clay forces him out of bed after he’s been up all night working, and a sniper smirking at him from under his hat. Or, come to think of it, the fact that Cougar actually trusts him enough to sleep next to him is a damn good reason for Jensen to have an inkling that he might be a bit more special to the sniper than the others. And that leaves some very happy butterflies whirling in his stomach.

But he’s not dumb enough to actually _say_ that to Cougar, contrary to popular opinion. So Jensen just shoves half the candy in his mouth and gestures for the sniper to come closer. Instead of getting an armful of Cougar like he’d hoped, he ends up with a pair of boots slung down onto his shoulders and Cougar’s upper body propped against his knee. It’s simultaneously the most awkward and the most comfortable looking position Jensen’s ever seen, with a wicked view of Cougar’s crotch, and the tech kind of wishes he was still small enough to get away with shit like that. Although, Cougar would probably put up with it anyway… Maybe not, from the raised eyebrow he was getting.  
“Dude, how did you know what I was thinking?” 

“Know you. You are _not_ using me as a cushion.” Well, talk about double standards. 

“Hey, you don’t seem to mind when I’m riding - _ouch!_ ” A strong hand comes down and slaps viciously across his thigh, and Cougar snorts quietly at Jensen’s very masculine yelp. It’s certainly the sexiest snort Jensen’s ever seen, so he can forgive the red mark already rising on his leg. It kind of helps that the same hand that had smacked him starts immediately massaging the same spot, digging into the tense muscles. 

“What are you watching?” 

Jensen kept forgetting he hasn’t educated Cougar yet on all the awesomeness that was late 90s-early 2000s scifi, and that will certainly have to be rectified when there’s more time for Cougar to appreciate it fully. “Buffy, my gorgeous Mexican friend.” Oh, shit, he really needs to watch the words he says, although that particular one seems to have brought another smile to Cougar’s pretty, pretty lips. Jensen shifts them gently, so that Cougar’s bony ass isn’t digging into his hip and the rather atrociously battered boots are angled away from his face. “Sit back and enjoy.” 

Cougar looks quite pleased with that idea, if rather worn out, and Jensen kind of hopes he falls asleep up there. The fact that the springs from the sofa are digging into his ass and his legs will be numb by morning are worth it, because a sleeping Cougar is something amazing to see, and Jensen’s privileged to be chosen as a perch.

They lie there peacefully, Jensen’s hand rubbing circles over a denim clad leg and his body slowly turning to overheated goo under Cougar’s, because the paranoid motherfucker (admittedly, it’s with good reason) is still entirely clothed and armed, all the way down to the revolver he’s settled on the sofa between Jensen’s spread legs. The blonde really, _really_ hopes nobody startles Cougar, because even though they do tend to observe the very basics of gun safety, at the moment he wouldn’t put it past the man to shoot first, regret it later. And Jensen’s very attached to all parts of his anatomy, as well as the team itself. 

“Aren’t you hot, Cougs?” Because fuck, they’re gonna get stuck together if they sweat any more. Not that that’s a bad thing, but Jensen would prefer it if there was total nudity and sex involved if that’s the case. All he gets in reply is another raised brow.

“Yeah, okay, fair enough.” It probably says a lot about their relationship that Jensen knows the raised eyebrow that means ‘keep your horny dick to yourself, I don’t feel like playing’, the one that means ‘I don’t trust where we are enough to strip off even my scarf’, and all the subtle nuances in between. Cougar lifts his chin and glares at Jensen, then at his gun sitting across the room, and then back at Jensen.

“Why do I need my gun?” He lifts Cougar’s hand to his mouth and presses a kiss to it. “I’ve got my own personal terrifying, deadly, bad ass sniper kitty cat for that.” 

He gets a little smile for that, and Cougar rolls his eyes. For a man who _knows_ he’s an incredibly competent bad ass, he seems to get somewhat shy whenever Jensen compliments him. There’s something very sweet about that, which will never be voiced because Cougar might actually kill him, but it’s true. Instead he pulls his glasses off and drops them beside the laptop before snuggling down further, letting Cougar melt on top of him and the exhaustion take over him. With Cougar there, there's no need to stay awake anymore.

“G’night, Cougs. Sleep well, my beautiful badass.” The words come out slurred and dopey, but the meaning’s clear enough. Or at least Jensen hopes so.

There’s a gentle kiss pressed to his forehead and the scent of gun oil, spices and leather that seems to be ever-present on Cougar, and Jensen’s still a little amazed that the most gorgeous person he’s ever seen happens to be attracted to him enough to do shit like that. Jensen’s also pretty sure he hears something Spanish and entirely too sentimental after Cougar’s soft ‘good night’, but that could be his ears fucking up after all the music, gunshots and explosions he’s dealt with over the years. If that isn’t the answer, then Jensen doesn’t know what to think, because that means he isn’t the only one thinking that maybe this is more than just two best friends fucking. 

But he’ll deal with that in the morning, because he has a warm, comfortable Cougar on his lap, chocolate in his stomach and Buffy dusting vamps in the background. If there was a working aircon and more nudity, Jensen couldn’t have been happier, but he’ll take what he can get.

 

\---------------------------------

When he comes to in the morning, Jensen’s by himself, and the world’s blurry minus his glasses. Once he tracks those down (sitting on the top of the sofa, and Jensen _knows_ he didn’t put them there) he finds that there’s a still warm coffee and a Crunchie bar near his now black-screened laptop, and he walks out of the room smiling.

Cougar smiles at him from what passes for their dining table, wide and happy, which is a little unusual, but not enough to make comment on. Everyone else smiling at _both_ of them is more than a little terrifying and completely out of the ordinary, and Jensen’s starting to wonder what conversation was going on before he wandered out, because everyone’s gone silent. Clay’s downright grinning, Roque can’t stop sniggering yet won’t pass on the joke, bastard. But Pooch? Pooch’s eyes are all soft and sappy looking, like he’s watching one of those romantic comedies that Jolene ‘forces’ him to watch, and that he gets Jensen to download when they’re away from home.

It isn’t until later that day that Jensen finds the note from Pooch warning off disturbing them, stuck to the back of his laptop, and that kind of explains the looks he and Cougar were getting treated to. 

Maybe there’s hope for the two of them after all.


End file.
